livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur's Computer Adventure
Arthur's Computer Adventure is the number seventeenth Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1998 based on the 1997 Arthur's Computer Disaster book by Marc Brown and the CD Rom Game was released in 1998. Plot Arthur is excited about a brand new computer game called "Deep Dark Sea." Specifically, the goal of the game is to find "the thing," which if done, he'll win the game. Eager to do this, he spends all the time he can, but doesn't actually make it before bedtime, so he saves his game. The next morning, Arthur invites Buster over, but can't use the computer since Mrs. Read is working on it. She tells them to not use it after taking a trip to her office, but they're both too anxious and choose to play the game anyway. When they come across a treasure chest, and find out it's the "thing" they were looking for, they get excited by jumping for the computer fighting over the mouse, and inadvertently knocking the keyboard off the desk, causing the screen to go blank. Since restarting the computer didn't solve the problem, they run through the manuals looking for a solution, and then decide to look for the Brain thinking he will know the solution. After searching for a long time, they finally see him at the pond, but he turns out to be no help either (he can't find the problem). And then, as a final resort they go to the computer store asking for a solution to fix it. He explains his problem to the computer expert. Then the computer expert explains how much a house call and hourly fees would cost. So because of that, the fees for fixing are too high. Then Arthur then says that it would be more birthday money than he ever would see in his whole life. That evening, Mrs. Read comes home before they can fix it as a result, and Arthur is too nervous to talk to her. Then, when Mrs. Read heads to the computer, Arthur gets sick. Then Arthur runs after Mrs. Read, followed by D.W who runs after Arthur. Buster runs home. Later, in the computer room, he desperately tries to keep her away from the computer. However, Arthur is eventually forced to admit his mistake. Arthur says he thought she would be mad. But Mrs. Read says she is disappointed but not mad. Arthur asks if he is going to get punished and Mrs. Read says "Of course, you did something you weren't supposed to do". Then D.W. tells Mrs. Read to make the punishment "really good". Mrs. Read tells him that he can’t play any computer games for a whole week. But instead of getting back to her work, she decides to try the game out. When Arthur and D.W. are already for bed, she decided to play Arthur's game; Deep Dark Sea. Characters *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Alan "The Brain" Powers *Jane (Mom) Read *David (Dad) Read *Mice (running gag) Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 Arthur's Computer Adventure games * Frankenfish * Toy-Copter * Deep Dark Sea * Treasure Hunt * D.W.'s Store ' 'Trivia *Arthur's Computer Adventure also known as "Arthur's Computer Disaster" is released in 2000 before the Little Critter's Just Me & My Mom PC CD-Rom Game was released in 2000. * In the Options Menu screen, it has the pages, activities and the credits, and it doesn't really have the Living Books Sampler. The sampler is included on the disc, but it's separate from the program. *'The Treasure Hunt' mini-game is a remade version of the racing game in Arthur's Reading Race. *Like Ruff's Bone, Green Eggs and Ham, and D.W. the Picky Eater this game's credits screen is completely original and uses music from the Deep Dark Sea mini-game. *This game also comes in a game called Deep Dark Sea and is the only other Living Book (along with The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight) to include such a thing. * This was the sixteenth Living Books game to have the "Read the book." Quotes Uh Oh... Quotes For Arthur's Computer Adventure Is Disconnected! Please Connect And Try Again Later Category:Creepy Connie 3: The Creppening Category:Lights, Camera, Distraction! Category:The Telltale Duck Category:Living Books Games